User talk:Coop+Kat
Don't worry:) :-* Don't worry, thats ok. :)Lovergirlcoop 12:26, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Image From Episodes (Copy) Hello Coop+Kat, I love your Image Shop section as it is one of the fastest ways to view newKvK Season 2 Episodes. However, if I wanted to view the "Images" for the show, where would I go or what would I CLICK on? Thank you, HugeKidvsKatFan 19:13, April 25, 2011 (UTC) P.S: Sorry for double post; typed in a hurry and forgot to put topic :( Thank you for your image shop :) I love youre image shop too :) And you're right ther is no age to love something :)* MY PROFILE? I suppose that you have visit my profile, right? Ammmm, about the drawing, with the kiss thing, i didn't draw it, i was take it from the internet(its just a picture). Do u wanna see my real drawing stuff? So go to my blog, on:"''My Creation by I.Paula''". There you can see how i draw.Well i made them in paint, its hard to draw in paint. Yes i like naruto too, but, i didn't see the full episodes:(. Yu Yu Hacusho, hmmm, i like the fights there ;). Thanks alot for warm and sweet messeges from you. Have a nice day:-*Lovergirlcoop 13:36, April 26, 2011 (UTC) SAME So as I, i draw very fast on my notebooks(schoolnotebooks), its more easy, don't worry if u cant draw on paint, we not born with pc's in ower hands=)) thanks :-*Lovergirlcoop 16:23, April 26, 2011 (UTC) EXPRESSION This is a expression use in Romania(its mean, not all of us don't know how to use a computer, or programs, just like me) ;). get it? :)Lovergirlcoop 16:30, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Way to much...lol..;)) I know, in my country some kids over 2 years know how to use a mouse and more, omg...they gonna be a freaker when they grown up. Omg, and the same with inteligence, when they have a higher IQ, as adult, they gonna be creazy...creepy..Lovergirlcoop 16:51, April 26, 2011 (UTC) MMMMMMM........;) Hmmm.... all its possible in the World, right? Lovergirlcoop 17:23, April 26, 2011 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Another present for you;) Some pictures for you.Lovergirlcoop 10:43, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ^^ Its me again. I love kittens, that why I add the picture out there, to make you happy. Hope you like it. :-*Lovergirlcoop 10:48, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday Dear Coop+Kat :D Happy Birthday to you :) I wish you a nice day with presents :D ;D :-* Thanks. I'm lucky that I have the best friends on the wikia. :-* Lovergirlcoop 13:24, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday! TheGabrielZaum You Take | 21:27, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Yum yum...:) :P I see icecream there, i want one with chocolate flavor, please? :P ;) :-*Lovergirlcoop 13:22, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :-* Thanks my friend :-*Lovergirlcoop 13:26, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Hia :) I saw the new episode, realy cool. I'm lucky to have a friend like you and the others, keep going, nice job. :-*:-*:-*Lovergirlcoop 18:38, April 30, 2011 (UTC) New Store now this you will love, if u find any epic images, of kid vs kat i wish u to send them to me, as im making a store, so people can buy the image you upload! so keep an eye out, currently make a calendar. check them out at: http://kidvskat.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Portal/Store -- 15:22, May 1, 2011 (UTC) YEAAAAHHHH!!!!:):):) Hia there, well this is how i realy draw, finaly i make it to add here, phew...:)Lovergirlcoop 09:56, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :-* Yes, in the picture is Coop as adult. Well I made Coop before making me account on the Kid vs Kat Wikia and before finding about Fiona's appearance. I made my own "Kid vs Kat" new version, only for me. You can see this in my blog, whats going on , ;). I do my best, thank you. In fact, I log in my fb account, and was taking a photo with the help of my webcam, another device to show you guys how I realy draw, I don't have. Well, a little prise for my friends who contribute hard on the wikia, and to show my respect for ya guys:) ^^. Thank you, a nice day.Lovergirlcoop 12:09, May 10, 2011 (UTC) New episodes :) Hello. Well I saw the new episodes that you just added on image shop. Great job! Without you adding these new ones,hmmmmmm, I don't think so, maybe I should wait till airs the whole episodes in my country(ha! that gonna take ages). But as I say, thank God that I found you guys. I wish to help you guys with something, to make your work easy, but I'm not good in PC's. Sorry for disturbing you. Bye :-* Lovergirlcoop 18:43, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Season Finale Hello Coop+Kat, I spoke to Rib a while back and he said: "Kid vs. Komputer / The Snowflake Fake are fake episodes." Please remove these names from the Image Shop and replace with: "Season Finale". Thank you, 16:52, May 16, 2011 (UTC) This was typed by HugeKidvsKatFan :(( Sorry that is wroten in small size, but this thing happins only on my talk page. To see whats wrotes there, I must use that zoom thing, on the right side on the bottom of my PC, if you understand. Or I have to buy some new glasses =)). Also I have another problem, when I get to some users on their talk pages, my internet page its freeeze, don't know why...:(. I swear I didn't do nothing, this stuff suddently happins'. Nothing to do with me. Sorry:(. A nice day ;)Lovergirlcoop 10:16, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Image shop. Youre work. Oh man, its seem's that little size is still there :((. I almoust forget to tell you, yeah if I added some videos. Well I create on my blog were I wanna to add the videos, I mean the whole episodes of Kid vs Kat from season 1 and 2. And the shorts too. I want to add them for me. But to do this, I go on youre "image shop" and copy the URL thing to add the video. So my question is this thing bad, to stole youre work? I did something wrong here, to take youre work and add them to my blog? Please tell me if I did something bad, to make sure to end this mess. If yes, I'm realy sorry that I take you're work . I don't want upset you. Its not nice to stole somebodys work. You can go to my blog to see which episodes I added there, on "''My Kid vs Kat Episodes from SEASON1 <>", ''this is the title. Go there and see, I waiting you're answer about this. I don't want to get banned here, it gonna be my worst nightmare, after my math nightmare from the school:(. Thank you. Lovergirlcoop 10:33, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :(( Sorry if is annoying for you the lttle size writing from me, realy sorry. Its annoying me too. okok , not annoying u too anymore...so can u answer me to those questions? :(Lovergirlcoop 10:53, May 17, 2011 (UTC)